Companion animals, including but not limited to dogs, cats, and horses, are an increasingly important part of today""s society. They provide pleasure and companionship to human friends, which leads to what has been termed the human-animal bond. Unfortunately, a number of insect pests and parasites can infest or infect these animals. Such pests include, for example, fleas, lice, mosquitoes, mites, ticks and certain fly species. Safe, effective ways to eliminate these pests are desired, both for the animal""s well-being and for the comfort of its human associate.
The most common ectoparasites of cats and dogs world-wide are the cat and dog fleas, Ctenocephalides felis felis and Ctenocephalides canis, respectively. Interestingly, the cat flea very commonly infests dogs. Fleas annoy the animal it infests and the pet""s owner. Frequently, fleas cause more serious problems by inducing flea-allergy dermatitis. It has been estimated that flea-related diseases account for over 50% of the dermatological cases reported to veterinarians [D. E. Bevier-Tournay, xe2x80x9cFlea and Flea Controlxe2x80x9d Curr. Vet. Therapy 10: 586-592 (1989)]. In addition, the cat flea is known to transmit tapeworms in dogs and has been implicated in the transmission of cat scratch disease and murine typhus. Other pests of companion animals, such as ticks and mosquitoes, are also known to transmit disease. For example, ticks are known to transmit bacterial and viral diseases; and mosquitoes can infect dogs and cats with the filarial nematode that causes heartworm disease.
Furthermore, economic expenses involved in flea control are high. In the United States, for example, pet owners spend over $1 billion dollars for flea control products annually [R. Conniff, xe2x80x9cWhen It Comes to Pesky Flea, Ignorance is Bliss,xe2x80x9d Smithsonian: 26: 76-85 (1995)].
Treatments currently available achieve varying degrees of success. Most treatments involve chemicals applied to indoor and outdoor surfaces, as well as to the pet. The chemicals used include a variety of carbamates, organophosphates, pyrethrins and pyrethroids. These compounds often have toxic side effects that are a problem for both the pet and its owner. For example, concentrated forms of pyrethroids available for use on dogs are extremely toxic and lethal to cats and thus cannot and should not be used on cats. In addition, there is evidence that the use of these chemicals has led to multiple category insecticide resistance [N. K. Rust and M. W. Dryden, Ann. Rev. Entomol. 42: 451-473 (1997)]. Thus, there continues to be a need for relatively safe, effective agents for controlling ectoparasites on companion animals, such as cat and dog fleas.
The spinosyns (also known as A83453 factors) are agricultural insecticides that have shown activity against southern armyworm and other insects in the order Lepidoptera, and cotton aphid and other members of the order Homoptera. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,901).
The spinosyns were also known to have some ectoparasiticidal activity, i.e., they had in vitro activity against mosquito larvae, black blowfly larvae and adult stable flies, which are members of the insect order Diptera, and transient systemic activity against larval blowfly and adult stable fly in guinea pigs and sheep (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,901, col 26-32). Although it was suggested that the spinosyns would be active against a number of ectoparasites in a number of animals by a variety of routes, there have been no subsequently reported studies to support these suggestions.
This invention came about by the discovery that spinosyns, such as spinosyn A, can provide prolonged residual control of an ectoparasite infestation on a companion animal when a single dose of a spinosyn is administered orally to the animal. Thus, the invention provides a method for prolonged control of the ectoparasite in a safer manner than that achieved with previously known treatments.
In one aspect, this invention relates to a long-acting, single-dose oral formulation for controlling an ectoparasite infestation on a companion animal, said formulation comprising an ectoparasiticidal amount of a spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, and a physiologically acceptable carrier, in an oral dosage form.
In another aspect the invention relates to the use of a single, long-acting oral formulation of a spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, for controlling an ectoparasite infestation on a companion animal.
It also relates to the use of a spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, for the manufacture of a long-acting single-dose oral medicament for controlling an ectoparasite infestation on a companion animal.
This invention also relates to a method of controlling an ectoparasite infestation on a companion animal for a prolonged time, comprising orally administering a single dose of an effective amount of a spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, to the animal. An especially useful method of this invention is a method for controlling cat or dog fleas on a companion animal for a prolonged time comprising orally administering a single dose of an effective amount of a spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, to the animal.
The invention further relates to an article of manufacture, comprising packaging material and a formulation for controlling an ectoparasite infestation on a companion animal contained within said packaging material, wherein said formulation comprises
an oral long-acting unit dose of an ectoparasiticidal amount of a spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, and
a physiologically acceptable carrier; and
wherein said packaging material comprises a label or package insert with instructions for orally administering the dose to the animal.
This article of manufacture or kit is particularly appropriate when the companion animal is a dog or a cat. When the animal is a dog, the formulation contained in the packaging material will generally be in tablet form, and the label or package insert will indicate the number of tablets to be given by mouth to the dog and the timing of such administration. The timing of doses will generally be every 30 days. When the animal is a cat, the formulation contained in the packaging material will generally be a liquid formulation and the label or package insert will indicate the unit dose to be given by mouth to the cat. The timing of doses will generally be every 30 days. The contents of each kit would typically be sufficient to control the ectoparasite infestation for a period of several months.
Spinosyns are naturally derived fermentation products. They are macrolides produced by cultivation of Saccharopolyspora spinosa. The fermentation produces many factors, including spinosyn A and spinosyn D (also called A83543A and A8354D). Spinosyn A and spinosyn D are the two spinosyns that are most active as insecticides. A product comprised mainly of these two spinosyns is available commercially under the trade name xe2x80x9cspinosadxe2x80x9d. The major spinosyn factor, spinosyn A, is known to have an excellent human and animal safety and toxicological profile.
Each spinosyn has a 12-membered macrocyclic ring that is part of an unusual tetracyclic ring system to which two different sugars are attached, the amino-sugar forosamine and the neutral sugar 2N,3N,4N-(tri-O-methyl)rhamnose. This unique structure sets the spinosyns apart from other macrocyclic compounds.
Spinosyn A was the first spinosyn isolated and identified from the fermentation broth of Saccharopolyspora spinosa. Subsequent examination of the fermentation broth revealed that S. spinosa produced a number of spinosyns that have been called spinosyns A to J (A83543A to J). The primary components are spinosyns A and D. Additional spinosyns, lettered from K to W, have been identified from mutant strains of S. spinosa. The various spinosyns are characterized by differences in the substitution patterns on the amino group of the forosamine, at selected sites on the tetracyclic ring system and on the 2N,3N,4N-(tri-O-methyl)rhamnose group.
The term xe2x80x9cspinosyn or a derivative thereofxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an individual spinosyn factor (spinosyn A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W or Y), an N-dernethyl derivative of an individual spinosyn factor, or a combination thereof. For convenience, the term xe2x80x9cspinosyn componentxe2x80x9d will also be used herein to mean an individual spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, or a combination thereof.
Boeck et al. described spinosyns A-H and J (which they called A83543 factors A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H and J), and salts thereof, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,634 (issued Nov. 8, 1994); 5,496,932 (issued March 5, 1996); and 5,571,901 (issued Nov. 5, 1996). Mynderse et al. described spinosyns L-N (which they called A83543 factors L, M and N), their N-demethyl derivatives, and salts thereof, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,242 (issued Apr. 13, 1993); and Turner et al. described spinosyns Q-T (which they called A83543 factors Q, R, S and T), their N-demethyl derivatives, and salts thereof, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,606 (issued Jan. 7, 1997) and 5,631,155 (issued May 29, 1997). Spinosyns K, O, P, U, V, W and Y are described, for example, by Carl V. DeAmicis, James E. Dripps, Chris J. Hatton and Laura I. Karr in American Chemical Society""s Symposium Series: Phytochemicals for Pest Control, Chapter 11, xe2x80x9cPhysical and Biological Properties of Spinosyns: Novel Macrolide Pest-Control Agents from Fermentationxe2x80x9d, pages 146-154 (1997).
The spinosyns can react to form salts that are also useful in the methods and formulations of this invention. The salts are prepared using standard procedures for salt preparation. For example, spinosyn A can be neutralized with an appropriate acid to form an acid addition salt. The acid addition salts of spinosyns are particularly useful. Representative suitable acid addition salts include salts formed by reaction with either an organic or inorganic acid such as, for example, sulfuric, hydrochloric, phosphoric, acetic, succinic, citric, lactic, maleic, fumaric, cholic, pamoic, mucic, glutamic, camphoric, glutaric, glycolic, phthalic, tartaric, formic, lauric, stearic, salicylic, methanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, sorbic, picric, benzoic, cinnamic and like acids.
Using oral formulations of spinosyns to systemically control ectoparasites of companion animals, as a single treatment modality or in combination with other commonly used ectoparasiticidal compounds, has several advantages. Spinosad is a naturally derived fermentation product with an excellent human and animal safety profile, which is in contrast to currently used synthetic organically derived compounds such as synthetic organophosphates, pyrethroids and pyrethrins, organochlorines, and carbamates. For example, some of the currently used products such as organophosphates and synthetic pyrethroids are very toxic to cats and can be lethal.
Spinosyns also provide advantages because they are very effective against fleas, mites, ticks, lice and flies with post-treatment residual protection, depending on the dosages used. Furthermore, spinosyns have no cross-resistance to existing compounds. Thus, they are especially useful against parasite populations on companion animals that have existing levels of resistance to currently used products. Spinosyns, therefore, can be used in integrated pest management (IPM) programs to extend the life line of commonly used products where resistance is not well developed or has not yet developed.
Systemic efficacy (ingestion of blood containing spinosad by the blood feeding parasites, such as fleas) provides different mode of exposure compared to topically applied ectoparasiticides where contact with the parasite at the skin surface is the mode of exposure. The advantages of oral systemic treatments and killing of parasites from ingestion of blood, compared to topical applications and contact killing, include:
a) reduced exposure to the human applicator and children and objects in the animal""s environment (e.g., flooring, carpets, furniture);
b) no worry about loss from exposure of the animal to water (lakes, streams, bathing, etc.) or from loss due to rubbing;
c) no concern about UV exposure and degradation;
d) no problems with oxidation from oils on skin, etc.; and
e) assurance that the entire dose is administered (compared to a topical application where some of the dose may drip off, rub off and/or remain in the dispensing tube immediately after treatment).
The formulations of this invention may further include, in combination with the spinosyn component, one or more other compounds that have activity against the specific ectoparasite or endoparasite to be controlled, such as, for example, synthetic pyrethroids, natural pyrethins, organophosphates, organochlorines, carbamates, foramidines, avermectins, milbemycins, insect growth regulators (including chitin synthesis inhibitors, juvenile hormone analogs, and juvenile hormones), nitromethylenes, pyridines and pyrazoles.
All ratios, percentages, and parts discussed herein are xe2x80x9cby weightxe2x80x9d unless otherwise specified.
The term xe2x80x9coral formulationxe2x80x9d means that the spinosyn component or components, either alone or in combination with one or more of the other types of compounds listed supra, is formulated into a product or formulation suitable for administering to the animal by mouth. These products or formulations include, but are not limited to, tablets, capsules, liquids, gels, pastes, oral sprays, buccal formulations, powders and chewable treats or animal feeds containing the active component or components. Generally, such formulations include a physiologically acceptable carrier. Such carriers are well known in the veterinary arts. Animal feeds are particularly useful carriers.
The term xe2x80x9ccontrolling an ectoparasite infestationxe2x80x9d refers to preventing, minimizing or eliminating an infestation by an ectoparasite. The term xe2x80x9cectoparasitexe2x80x9d refers to insect and acarine pests that commonly infest or infect companion animals. Examples of such ectoparasites include the egg, larval, pupal, nymphal and adult stages of fleas, lice, mosquitoes, mites, ticks and blood-sucking, biting or nuisance fly species.
The term xe2x80x9ccompanion animalsxe2x80x9d includes dogs, cats, horses, rabbits and other pets owned and maintained in close association with humans as part of the human-animal bond.
The term xe2x80x9csingle-dose formulationxe2x80x9d means that one dose of the formulation effectively controls the ectoparasite infestation for a prolonged time. The term xe2x80x9cprolonged timexe2x80x9d comprises a period of at least 7 days, preferably a period of at least two weeks. The term xe2x80x9clong-actingxe2x80x9d means that the activity lasts for a prolonged time.
The methods of this invention are carried out by orally administering the spinosyn component to the companion animal. Oral administration may be carried out using tablets and animal feeds. For some animals, such as certain cats, administration is best accomplished by using an acceptable liquid formulation that is administered directly or added to their food ration. Especially useful methods of orally administering the spinosyn component are by administering it in chewable tablets or treats and animal feeds.
Conventional oral tablets generally consist of the spinosyn component, a diluent to assist in increasing the powder mass to a convenient size and improve compressibility, a binder to hold the compressed powder together and a lubricant to assist in densification and ejection from the tablet die. They may also contain a disintegrate to improve disintegration and dissolution as well as stabilizers, colors and flavors. Tablets are often coated to improve appearance or taste or to alter the dissolution properties. Tablets can be designed to dissolve fast or slow, and depending on the actual volume and compressibility of the drug, large or small. They can be made chewable or to dissolve under the tongue or in the pouch of the cheek.
Conventional liquid formulations for oral administration are usually solutions, suspension or emulsions of the spinosyn component together with suitable diluents, solvents, flavors and colors to make a palatable dosage form. Other materials to complex, adjust pH, and improve mouth feel are also often used.
In carrying out the methods of this invention, an effective amount of a spinosyn, or a physiologically acceptable derivative or salt thereof, is administered orally to the companion animal. The terms xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cectoparasiticidal amountxe2x80x9d refer to the amount needed to control the particular ectoparasite infestation. As those in the art will understand, this amount will vary depending upon a number of factors. These factors include, for example, the type of companion animal being treated, its weight and general physical condition and the type of ectoparasite to be controlled.
In general, an effective amount refers to a dose of from about 1 to about 100 mg of the spinosyn/kg of body weight of the companion animal. More commonly, the effective amount is from about 10 to about 50 mg/kg of body weight of the animal.
Tablet formulations will typically contain from about 1 to about 75 percent of spinosyn component or components (by weight) in the tablet. Animal feeds will typically contain from about 0.1 to about 10 percent of spinosyn component or components (by weight) in the feed.